The Prophecy
by Nick-The-Freak
Summary: The Nyazian Prophecies have foretold another apocalypse and everyone is needed. What does fate have in store for all of them? Post *Gone* and *Birthday* S/B
1. Big Moments

**Big Moments**

By Nick_The_Freak

Disclaimers: Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel belongs to J.Whedon and ME along with all the great characters. These are used for fun and entertainment. 

Spoilers: *Gone* for BtVS and *Birthday* for A:ts 

Summary: The Nyazian Prophecies have foretold another apocalypse and everyone is needed. What does fate have in store for all of them? 

Rating: PG13

Distribution: Please do not take without my permission. (like that would happen anyway!) Just ask nicely :P

Feedback: What do you think you stupid git! :P swordzmasterz@hotmail.com

Author's notes: It's a bit A:ts in the beginning, but don't worry, I am only setting the stage. After all, I am a B/S shipper.

Dedication: Well I dedicate this to Brown Palace. She has the utmost courage to go through hell to help me(should see my text before she beta read them @_@). This would not exist without her help. 

________________________________________________________________________________________

_Bottom line is, even if you see'em coming, your not ready for the big moments. No one asks for their life to change, not really. But it does. So what are we, helpless? Puppets? No. The big moments are gonna come. You can't help that. It's what you do afterwards that counts. That's when you find out who you are. You'll see what I mean..._

********************************************************************************************************

**Los Angeles, Present time**

"If only they hadn't taken the Nyazian scroll containing the prophecies surrounding the birth of Connor and yes, of course, another possible apocalypse, it would make research a lot easier," Wesley said, seated at his desk covered with old books.

Cordelia only shrugged, then turned her attention back to the little guy resting in her protective arms.

"It's not like we have been bothered by a whole lot of crazy cults lately Wes. Maybe you should give it a rest," she said smiling down at Connor who was slowly closing his eyes and drifting toward another nap

"That is exactly why I am nervous, everything has been too calm around here lately, well as calm as it can ever get," he added getting up to stand behind Cordelia and look down at the precious baby cradled in her arms.

"I want to make sure nothing bad happens to him, you know," whispered Wesley, making sure not to wake Connor.

"Yeah I know, maybe we should ...." she trailed off closing her eyes, knowing the vision would hit soon, but relieved she was now strong enough to withstand one without dropping little Connor.

Going back to his desk, Wesley looked up when Cordelia stopped in midsentence.

"Cordy?"

"Shut up, Wes. I am having a vision. Ok. Big bad as usual and ... *euh* ... smelly. Three of them, green and scaly. They are attacking a school full of CHILDREN!" she yelled out, waking Connor who began to cry.

Angel came running down the stairs when he heard Cordelia yell and Connor cry. Wesley looked at the worried vampire. "Vision... bad," he said.

"How bad?" asked Gunn descending the stairs with Fred on his heels.

Cordelia finally looked up at them. Angel could see the distress on her face.

"What is it Cordy?" he asked gently stroking her back with his left hand, and motioning Gunn and Wesley toward the weapon cabinet with his other hand. 

"Thomas J.Coles College, three green scaly demons attacking a party of teenagers. Room 509, but you have to go there quick. It's bound to happen very soon," she said closing her eyes. She could still feel the fear in those poor kids. 

"Ok, Wesley and Gunn with me," Angel said as he tossed his keys to Gunn. 

"Meet me in the back. Fred you stay here with Cordy and Connor." Grabbing a sword, he made his way toward the back entrance where the shade would let him enter the car without risk of being exposed to the sun, which had another hour before setting.

Cordelia walked toward the sofa and sat down. Quietly she began singing Connor's favorite lullaby hoping to calm the frightened child. Fred joined her and shyly started to sing along. Minutes later, the baby boy started to doze off again when they heard the front door open. Fred turned around to greet the visitors.

"Welcome to Angel Investigation, we help..." but stopped and gasped when she saw the man before her holding a loaded crossbow. He was a middle aged man with dark brown hair and a serious face. The dark brown goatee did nothing to soften his feature. Clad in a long brownish duster, he turned and pointed his loaded weapon toward the two women.

"Where is he?" he growled with a rich British accent in a calm and icy voice. 

"Who?" replied Cordelia rising up from the sofa to face the intruder. Before he could reply the door opened again and a women entered, staying behind the man, making it difficult for Cordelia to see her.

"Angelus," the foreboding British man answered in an even colder tone, looking at the baby still held protectively in Cordelia's arms.

********************************************************************************************************

**1 hour earlier...**

"Now is the time to make your move Holtz. We've waited long enough," Sahjhan said as he paced across the room behind the seated vampire hunter.

Sahjhan was anxious to move forward. He just had a very interesting conversation with another timeless demon, not really a friend, but someone who had a lot of interest in the events to come, those foretold in the Nyazian scroll. He knew he was now on a tight schedule and was eager for the vengeful Daniel Holtz to make his move. 

"I will make my move when the time is right, demon. Not a minute before," replied Daniel with his usual emotionless tone of voice.

"When will that be?" shouted the exasperated demon.

Before Holtz could reply the door to the poorly lit underground room opened and Justine walked in. The young woman stopped before Holtz, casting a glance toward Sahjhan. Holtz rose from the chair putting his duster on, he grabbed the crossbow that was lying on a nearby desk, and headed toward the door with Justine on his heels.

"We move now," he answered, opening the door and leaving the demon behind.

Heading toward the Hyperion Hotel, the two traveled in silence, walking the streets of the busy city, that they were no longer a part of. They had long ago given up on fitting into society when they gave up everything to embrace the rage inside them. They both suffered terrible loss at the hands of creatures of the night. 

Justine broke the silence half way toward the Hotel.

"Do you really trust this demon guy?" she blurted out.

"No. I don't, but he gave me this opportunity," growled Daniel with a tone that suggested he would prefer walking in silence.

"I get that, so what is the plan. We go in and dust everything in sight?" Justine was now taking a cigarette out of her pack and lighting it.

"No, he works with humans. We need to send him a message." Holtz stopped, looking around to orient himself, still a bit lost in this big city.

"You never really told me what was the deal with you and this vampire guy," Jusitne probed stopping beside him, throwing her half smoked cigarette on the street.

Holtz finally found his bearings again and continued on his way toward the Hyperion Hotel, knowing they were but a few blocks away. He began to replay in his head the meeting he had earlier. Sahjhan, he noticed, had been more pressing then usual. The demon must really had something on his mind, he thought. He continued on, oblivious to the chatting Justine beside him. He rounded the corner and stopped, staring ahead at his destination.

"Aren't we supposed to go in if we want to dust your undead?" questioned the restless red head. 

Holtz took the loaded weapon out and made his way across the street toward the hotel. He was so focused on his target, he never saw the black convertible speeding away from the hotel. He stopped before the doors making sure his weapons were ready: the crossbow loaded, the three vials of holy water in the right pocket, the long knife inside his left sleeve and the stake in his left pocket. Opening both doors he made his way inside. Immediately he saw the two women at the base of the stairs. 

Ignoring the banter of the thin brunette.

"Where is he?" he barked with a calm and icy voice. 

"Who?" replied Cordelia as she rose from the couch to face the man. Suddenly the door opened again and a women entered. Staying behind the man, making it hard for Cordelia to see her.

"Angelus," he replied with and even colder tone. Cordelia saw him eyeing Connor in her arms.

Cordelia looked around. _Come on , need to think fast... two of them, and two of us.. shit no Fred isn't strong enough...' _Gently handing Connor to Fred, she made her way past her.

"Run Fred!" she shouted heading toward the opened weapon cabinet, quickly picking a short but deadly looking ax. 

Armed and ready to fight, she noticed the read head quickly descending the stairs to cut off Fred speedy exit toward the basement. She hoped her sessions of training with Angel would pay off.

"We don't wish to fight you, we are only here for him," said Holtz, walking toward Cordelia, still pointing the crossbow at her.

"British accent, no taste in clothes. You must be that Holtz guy," quipped Cordelia poised and ready to fight. 

But she was distracted by the small shriek Fred made when Justine grabbed her by the shoulders and sent her sprawling on the floor violently. 

Fred's instinct told her to protect the fragile baby in her arms and she did, leaving her completely defenseless. Connor's face was the last thing she saw before she felt a sharp pain at the back of her skull and everything went black.

"Fred!" Cordelia screamed with fright. Ignoring Holtz she ran toward Fred and Connor quickly. In the background she heard a sharp sound and before her brain could register what it was, she fell face first to the floor. She looked down and saw a bolt now stuck in her right thigh. Ignoring the pain she crawled around the sofa to see Fred down on the ground, still clutching the baby in her arms. Horrified she saw a small pool of blood oozing slowly from Fred's head. 

"Why are you doing this?" she pleaded turning toward Holtz who was standing a few feet away from her.

"You are trying to have vengeance on him, but he has changed. He has been atoned for his crimes for nearly a century now." Dropping the ax to the floor, she slowly rose to stand in front of him, putting all her weight on her uninjured leg. 

Ignoring her reasoning, "You know what he is and yet you still help him. A demon will always remain a demon girl," he said turning his back on her and walking away.

The next thing Cordelia felt was Justine's right fist connecting with her jaw and sending her crashing to the floor. The world spiraled before her eyes, and she slowly started to drift away. She heard Connor cry and tried to remain conscious, but the heavy blow the red headed landed on her and the blood loss from the bolt sent her into the blackness of unconsciousness, with the bitter feeling of having failed Connor and Angel. 

Justine lifted her head to watch Holtz, she had to respect the brunette she just downed, the girl had a lot of guts. 

"What do we do now?" she questioned looking around and setting her eyes on the weapon cabinet, eyeing a particular nasty looking dagger.

"We leave. Seems Angelus was lucky once again," he said turning to go, but stopping when he noticed the baby crying.

Justine took the dagger in her hand testing the balance of it, instantly liking the knife. She then turned toward the vampire hunter, pocketing the blade. 

"And what about the baby? Maybe we should call an ambulance before leaving."

Holtz made his way toward the unconscious Fred and the little crying baby. Kneeling down he putted the crossbow on the marble floor and took the little boy in his hands. Rising up, he gently cradled Connor against his chest and made his way toward the sofa softly humming the same song he did before kicking in the barrel that made Caritas blow up. 

"You must take it with you, that is how you will get to him," said the familiar voice of Sahjhan coming out of nowhere to stand behind Justine who jumped two feet in the air startled by the demon. 

"Jesus! God damn demon," she said throwing a punch at him, but was surprised to see her fist go through him.

"Now now, no time for this pretty one," he said turning his attention toward Holtz once more.

"Its the first step to get your revenge and fulfill the prophecy, but we must take the little one here and be on our way. Big bad daddy will be home soon," added Sahjhan.

"Like I said, I will show him no mercy," Holtz said as he left the hotel with Justine on his heels and Connor in his arms. 

********************************************************************************************************

**Meanwhile in Sunnydale**

_Huf.. Huf.. Damn him, should have staked him years ago, damn vampire.. Take that._

The blonde slayer was pummeling the punching bag relentlessly, trying to get her mind on something other than a certain blonde vampire, but her training only made it worse. 

_What does he know ! He thinks he understands me, yeah right! 'Like birds of a bloody feather' whatever that means. I still can't believe he threw me out, just when we were having.. NO! NO! NO! Bad Buffy! It was wrong and will not happen again. It must not happen again, EVER again. What did he mean when he said if he couldn't have all of me? What more does he want? Why am I still thinking about him? Focus, hit the bag, forget about the evil soulless vampire'_

Buffy sent a high kick on the punching bag, pausing for a moment to stretch her strained arms from the violent work out. Lately she had been trying to avoid him, trying to focus on finding the three geeks that nearly vanished her. Running her fingers trough her tangled locks, it reminded her of how short they were now. And this thought only prompted the reason why she did it; to get back at him in some twisted way. Frustrated at her inability to ignore him, she threw one last powerful punch toward the bag nearly sending it flying off its socket. 

"Give the defenseless bag a chance, Buff," Xander said casually standing by the door with his usual goofy grin.

Buffy only rewarded him with a small forced smile, leaning back against the nearby wall, eyeing the still moving bag.

"Can you drive Dawn to school again tomorrow morning? I have to get up early and look around for a job," she added while turning to face him.

"Yeah sure. You know the Xanman is always there for his favorite girls. And don't worry, Buffy, a talented girl like you won't have any problem finding a good job," he said encouragingly patting her shoulder to comfort her.

"Yeah well, I don't think my resume will really leave a hire me' impression on any possible employers, since my life this past few years has been about allniter fun out with the undeads and the demons," she pouted while making her way inside the Magic Box where she heard the voice of her kid sister.

Inside the shop, Anya was happily counting the money, when she heard the bell above the door jingle. Looking up with her forced smile to greet the customer she realized it was Dawn and relaxed.

"So how was school today, Dawn?" questioned Anya with her usual over excited tone.

"Same old boring, mind numbing..." but then she saw her sister enter the shop from the training room and feigned ignoring her.

Buffy grabbed her coat and bag and made her way toward Dawn indicating they were going home. They all quickly exchanged goodbyes and the sisters where on their way home, silently walking side by side.

About half way to Rivello Drive, Dawn finally spoke.

"Why hasn't Spike stopped by the house lately? I really miss him," asked the teenager looking sideways at her sister, awaiting an answer.

"I don't know Dawnie. You know, evil vampire. Probably has a lot more on his mind than stopping by the house," fidgeted a very nervous Buffy. The mention of the blonde vampire made her weak in the knees and flushed all over. 

Dawn suddenly stopped and forced Buffy to turn around and face her.

"You had a fight with him!" she accused. "You probably said lots of mean things again and that is why you are all nervous and weird and lying to me. And that is why he is avoiding me and the house because of YOU!" shouted Dawn while storming pass Buffy.

Buffy didn't know how to respond, so she walked faster to catch up with her younger sibling. Many things where coming to her mind right now, but she needed to calm down before getting in another argument with the volatile teenager.

_With Willow home and the sun setting, maybe I could go for a patrol later. It would be good to get some fresh air. And I could stop by his crypt later and tell him Dawn misses him. We could probably go patrol together.'_

Buffy was suddenly pulled out of reverie when they arrived home.

_Yeah, I will see him later to make everything clear, no more secrets.'_

It was killing her..

********************************************************************************************************

**Los Angeles, Later the same evening**

Lilah Morgan looked up at the clock on her desk: it showed 11:34 PM in bright red light. Another long night in the office, she thought to herself. She was called in for another emergency meeting over the whole Angel and Darla situation and their miracle offspring. Seems the senior partners aren't too happy about the child escaping their grasps. They had been informed about this new player foretold in the Nyazian scroll. Daniel Holtz, she discovered, had succeeded where they had failed again and again. The child was now in his possession, probably to use it as bait for his revenge on Angel. 

Lilah looked up when the door to her office opened. She saw Gavin and Linwood walking in.

"Hello sir," she greeted Linwood politely, throwing Gavin her usual disgusted look.

"Lilah, we have been urged by the senior partners to find that time traveler and get the baby back from him at any cost. They want the baby, badly." Linwood emphasized the last part of the sentence stressing the importance of this project.

"Maybe we could send another commando team in, sir," suggested Gavin with his usual up tight voice.

"Yeah, it worked swell the last time, Gavin," added Lilah venomously.

"Why don't you share with us some your genius then?" retorted Gavin.

"Both of you, enough ! We don't have time for this. We are in a critical situation. We have a very pissed off vampire with two of his partners in the hospital, a mad vampire hunter with the child, and the demanding expectations of the senior partners. I think we have enough problems without creating more among ourselves," Linwood sternly scolded them.

He was now pacing and thinking. 

"We could call in our remaining seers and summon our most powerful demon allies. I know we don't usually do things this way, but we really do need fast results this time," proposed a somewhat confident Lilah.

Linwood stopped and eyed both of his more promising employees.

"Yes. That is a great idea. Wake everyone concerned and tell them they better be here very soon. Tonight we take the baby back and maybe it will drive our concerned vampire over the edge. Exactly where we want him," added a victorious Linwood with a creepy smile on his face that made Lilah cringe.

Within the next minute Lilah and Gavin where on the phone, calling everyone they would need for tonight's busy schedule. 

********************************************************************************************************

**Meanwhile in England**

Rupert Giles was taking a stroll in the city he left so long ago. Being alone like this made him somewhat nostalgic, he missed his Slayer, her kid sister and the rest of the gang. Rounding a particular corner he knew too well, he realized he was slowly making his way toward the Headquarters of the Council of Watchers.

At the exact same time, a very busy Quentin Traverse was in a secret meeting with the triumvirate of the most powerful members of the council. 

"Sirs, I know we have discussed this often, but now is the time to make our decision. Our resources to fight the forces of darkness have been seriously crippled. We have a very rebellious Slayer on our hands and another one in jail. Buffy Summers's vampire lover is now supposedly fighting our fight in Los Angeles with a rogue member of our order. We always fancied ourselves as the most influential men on the planet on the occult subject." Quentin waited before continuing his speech, pausing for effect letting the others digest this information.

"And lately we have been informed that we missed a key event in the prophecies unfolding as we speak. It was reported that a miracle child was born of this Angelus, a vampire with a soul, and to his long time love, the other master vampire, Darla. From what we could gather, this child is the nexus to these events. I think we should seize the moment and put ourselves back in control of the game. We should do everything in our power to capture the boy and hide him for the time being until he can be trained and used by us as a warrior of the light." He waited another moment to let the idea sink in. From their looks he knew he was winning them. If he had their influences, no one could stop him.

"And to make ourselves even more capable of defeating this upcoming apocalypse, we should... terminate both Slayers... We all know how it goes, one dies and the next one his called." Quentin then eyed them one by one, waiting.

"One loyal to our cause and to the good fight," he added finally.

They all whispered to each other and finally the elder, Roland Hatchet looked up and nodded.

"We will go ahead with your plan Quentin, but make sure you don't fail," he said emphasizing the word fail.

********************************************************************************************************

**Sunnydale, later that night**

Buffy was walking toward Spike's crypt, she finally told herself she wouldn't stop by, but before she could realize where her legs guided her, she was standing before his door.

_Oh shit, what am I doing here ? Ok no need to panic. He doesn't know you are here. Still time to turn around, wrap the patrol and go back home for a good night sleep.'_

But as she turned around she jumped back, startled that she hadn't felt him. The blond vampire was standing in front of her, his head tilted to the side with his usual cocky smile.

"Hello, luv. Can I help you with anything?" he crooned taking two steps toward her, hearing her heart starting to pump faster. He loved the effect he had on her.

"I just came by to see if you wanted to patrol, but I realize it's late and I should go home," she stammered trying to walk pass him. He blocked her hastened departure by standing in front of her.

"Luv, you didn't come all the way here simply to go back home. I can see you have something on your mind. Maybe you would fancy sharing it with me," he added smiling while gently running his right hand down her left thigh, slowly making his way up when she shoved him away violently, but not before letting a moan slip between her lips.

"You're a pig, Spike! And don't call me that!" she flustered taking a stake out of her coat, facing the now braced off blonde vampire.

"Oh.. I see... that's how it is, pet. You come and shag me when your invisible but then, when it gets real, you go back to being a cold bitch." Closing on her again, his chest was now pressed against the stake she aimed at his heart. 

Both blondes were too caught up in each other to see a short man watching them, leaning against a nearby crypt, a short man with bad taste in clothes and a brownish hat, talking to himself while observing them.

"C'mon kids, you have to get your acts together. The big moment is coming and you both have to be on your best behavior. It's all on the line now," said the immortal demon with an New York accent, eyeing the arguing couple one last time before disappearing into the shadows.

_To be Continued...._


	2. Between Worlds

**Between Worlds**

By Nick_The_Freak

Disclaimers: Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel belong to J.Whedon and ME along with all the great characters. These are used for fun and entertainment. 

Spoilers: *Gone* for BtVS and *Birthday* for A:ts 

Summary: The Nyazian Prophecies have foretold another apocalypse and everyone is needed. What does fate have in store for all of them? 

Rating: PG-13

Distribution: Please do not take without my permission... like that would happen anyway! Just ask nicely :P

Feedback: What do you think you stupid git! :P swordzmasterz@hotmail.com

Author's notes: First ever fan fiction, hope you enjoy it. It's a bit A:ts in the beginning, but don't worry, I am only setting the stage. After all, I am a B/S shipper. 

Special thanks to all those who are taking the time to help me go trough the process of writing this piece of my imagination, and making it bearable. Martine Lewis, Brown Palace, DS Dragon and Tiffany Harrison. 

________________________________________________________________________________________

The two blondes eyed each other, standing inches apart from the other's desired touch. Separating them was a mere piece of wood, a bridge of morality and beliefs. One could see the electricity between them, but still they were unflinching like two ruthless predators waiting for their prey to make the first move, to show weakness. 

"So luv, going to press harder?" challenged Spike, clinching both fists, holding back the urge to lose control.

Buffy maintained her ground a few seconds before backing away a step from the blond vampire.

"That's more like it, Slayer," he said, staring at her, trying to read the green eyes looking at him.

"It was a big mistake to come here anyway," she sighed. "It's late and I have to be home before Dawn goes to bed," said Buffy, while putting her stake away, watching the vampire before her.

"So, how is Nibblet doin'?" he asked while taking the last cigarette out of his pack and lighting it, concealing the smile teasing the side of his mouth when he saw the longing look on Buffy's face.

"Good. Her arm has healed, mostly. She..." replied the blonde slayer, stopping when Spike inched closer, closing the gap between them. He was now toe to toe with her, and once more she realized they were about the same strength, a matching pair.

Spike roughly snaked an arm around her waist, pulling her toward him, pressing his torso firmly against her breasts. Smiling he tried to lean forward to kiss the pissed off girl in front of him, but stopped a breath away from her, staring into her eyes. He could feel her breath gently caressing his cold face, smelling her sweet scent of vanilla. 

Both blondes were again oblivious to their surrounding, absorbed in each other. They couldn't really tell who broke the trance first and started kissing the other, not that it mattered to them right now. What started as a soft, tender kiss quickly became one of passion and need. 

_What am I doing? This is not good. I was suppose to wrapped up the patrol and go home. Dawn is waiting for me. But GOD he *is* a good kisser. No. This is not right, it can't be right. It's SPIKE for god sake._

Buffy mustered enough conviction to break their passionate embrace and push him away. Looking up into his eyes she could see how her rejection hurt him, but it had to stop.

"This is not right..." she said aloud trying to convince herself more than him.

"Bloody hell!" yelled an infuriated Spike, throwing both arms in the air in frustration. "You're freaking impossible, Slayer! This bloke is fed up with your hot and cold tango."

"What did you expect, Spike? You're a soulless vampire. This was a big mistake from the beginning. Maybe it's time you understand: this will never be anything. That's why we should stop it, NOW. No more kissing!" said Buffy trying to put on her resolve face.

"Fine, if that's what you want," replied Spike slowly sauntering toward her again, stopping when the determined Slayer pushed him a few feet away. 

"Yes, that's what I want!" she replied with her resolution failing her. Hearing herself, she realized she wasn't very convincing, not even to herself.

"Fine, be my guest and leave, Slayer! But don't come crawling back to my crypt anytime soon. If you aren't honest with yourself to admit that we have something, then sod off!" warned Spike, putting both hands in his duster pockets.

"And maybe one night you'll realize that this can't be wrong, not when it feels so right," he added. Not wanting to believe him she broke eye contact staring intently at her shoes.

Spike stomped past her, glancing one last time toward her. When she made every effort to avoid his eyes, he understood there would be no more reasoning with her stubbornness tonight. 

"Uh, Spike," called Buffy before he opened the door to his crypt.

"What?" he barked turning around. He quickly understood why she had called him.

Standing about thirty feet away from the Slayer was a small group of five vampires, all in game face. He could see Buffy, poised with stake in hand, ready to jump in the middle of them and wreak havoc. 

"Bloody hell! You, fucking nits! Couldn't you just go home and give us some peace?" cried Spike angrily.

"You and your whore were making so much noise we couldn't resist the free meal," sneered the one in the front, eyeing Buffy. "And since you don't seem to have any appetite."

_'Probably the leader'_, guessed a now amused Buffy. 

She could tell they had absolutely no idea who she was, since they were all ignoring her, focusing on Spike. But before she could interject anything, a dark shadow flew past her.

With vampiric speed Spike greeted the leader with a powerful left and ducking the vampire's clumsy punch, he violently knocked the back of his attacker's neck with his elbow. 

With the blonde vampire occupied by their leader, two of the vampires attempted to attack what they thought would be an easy target, Buffy. She welcomed the interruption. This was easy for her, no need to think, only follow her instinct. 

Dodging a punch from her first opponent and jumping above the second one who was trying to tackle her, she used the momentum of the charging vampire to send him crashing into the first one. She then dusted them both before they could even get up. They simply never had a chance.

Attempting to rescue their leader from Spike, the remaining two vampires tried to jump him. The first never saw what hit him and became dust before he could even register the movement from Spike. The second one had the chance to see it coming but it didn't do him any good. He was no match for the master vampire, and a second before his unlife ended, he realized they had just messed up with the wrong people.

Smiling in triumph, Buffy turned around to see a very pissed off peroxide blonde vampire beating the crap out of the leader who had insulted her. She knew Spike was in no danger so she stayed a couple of feet away witnessing the fight.

"That was a fucking bloody mistake, mate!" taunted Spike while kicking the badly beaten vampire in the stomach. 

The vampire dropped to his knees and looked up at the infuriated bleached vampire in front of him.

"What was a mistake? And you're a vampire! Why are you helping a fucking human whore? Fucking traitor," gasped the vampire who managed to get back on his feet and face Spike once again. 

With his remaining strength he launched himself forward trying to crash into Spike and overpower him. 

Spike easily sidestepped the effort and kicked the vampire in the backside sending him flying a couple of feet in the air before crashing down face first into a nearby tombstone. 

"Well your first mistake was to interrupt our conversation," said Spike stalking toward the stunned vampire. "The second one: well, you're bloody stupid! You lead your small group to face none other then the Slayer and *me*, and don't even have the courtesy to show us the bloody respect we deserve!" continued the blonde vampire leering at his opponent. 

Spike violently yanked the vampire to his feet by his hair so he could look him in the eye.

"And your last one was to call *her* a whore! You stupid git!" Spike added before driving a stake into the unbeating heart of his victim. Before the cloud of dust had settled, he turned around to face Buffy.

"Do you believe this? Fucking posse of vampires dressed like nancy boys from the Gap thinking they can take us on!" he said in disbelief. "I should be insulted! They bring shame to my kind!" he said digging through his pockets for a cigarette. 

"And on top of everything, I am out of fags!" he added, noticing Buffy had started walking away.

_Yeah no problem, pet. Thanks to you, too! Bloody hell, this woman is going to be the death of me. This is killing me, feeling so close and being so far at the same time. What am I doing? I don't belong with my kind anymore, and she made it perfectly clear that I don't belong in her precious little world either. And way to go, mate! Telling her to sod off will surely help your cause...'_

Spike entered his crypt moments later, feeling more apart from the rest of the world than ever before.

********************************************************************************************************

**_Meanwhile in Los Angeles_**

"This is ridiculous! You recruited me to dust vampires, to form me into an instrument of vengeance, not to be a fucking babysitter!" cried an exasperated Justine, holding Connor in her arms. 

Holtz was busy trying to find out any information about Angel's friend with the help of 21st Century technology. Sahjhan helped the warrior from the past navigate the hospitals records online.

"They were both taken to the same hospital about an hour ago. They will both live, unfortunately. But still, I think you made your message clear to Angelus," said the smiling demon.

But Holtz didn't look happy about the situation. He never wanted to go through humans to get to Angelus. This matter was between the vampire and him. He didn't want to hurt anyone, but that would certainly not stop him from reaching his goal. 

Holtz turned around and watched the red head holding the baby in her arms. He was surprised to catch a small smile on her face. Kidnapping the baby hadn't been his original plan. Angry he had missed Angelus, taking his son had suddenly seemed like a good motivation to force the vampire into his game. But he didn't want any harm to come to the boy. He knew too well the pain of losing a child. He wanted revenge, but not like this. He wasn't a monster. And now, he had other problems to deal with. He turned his attention back to the machine in front of him and looked at the demon beside him.

"Go out and get some supplies for the boy. He will be staying here for a while," said the vampire hunter with authority in his voice.

"Hey! I am not yours to command," replied Shajhan, but it didn't really matter since he had a place to be soon. 

He had other plans for the kid. For now he didn't mind playing along with the vengeful Brit, but eventually...

"Ok! Fine! I will get some baby supplies," relented the demon, putting on his human guise.

Leaving both vampire hunters to their occupations, Sahjhan walked out of the room and closed the door behind him. Returning to his true form, which allowed him to navigate through dimensions, Shajhan disappeared to attend a very important meeting.

************************************************************************************************************

**_And at Wolfram & Hart..._**

Lilah was drinking her fifth cup of coffee that night, or maybe her sixth she wasn't sure anymore. She was in a room with about a dozen seers, all doing their mojo, and she knew Gavin was probably very busy himself, supervising the numerous demon bounty hunters they had summoned from other dimensions, or simply hired here in LA. 

"So, how is it going?" Linwood asked, glad that he was able to startle his most promising employee. He loved keeping his employees on their toes; it made them immensely more efficient. 

"None of them have made progress so far, sir," replied Lilah, rising from her chair to face her superior. Adjusting her suit, she looked around, spotting her new assistant Nadine. When Lilah got her attention, she made a slight nod, the question clear on her face. But Nadine simply shook her head negatively.

_Well this is great! Fucking fantastic! We have a man from the past holding something very important from the senior partners and the Firm, and we're totally unable to locate him. We need results and answers FAST._

"I figured that out myself Lilah. I hope you understand I didn't ask for a report but rather reminded you that we *are* on a very tight schedule," said Linwood with a somewhat menacing tone of voice, indicating his loss of patience and tolerance.

"Sir, I understand. But we can only assume that whatever or whoever brought Daniel Holtz from the past is protecting or cloaking him," voiced a visibly nervous Lilah.

"I don't need excuses, I need results! And if we need..." He was interrupted by one of the guards handing him a piece of paper.

Linwood unfolded the paper to read the note. Lilah was eyeing him trying to read his expression, trying to figure out if this was good or bad news. The smile that appeared on her superior's face spoke for itself. Maybe they had finally found Holtz's hideout.

************************************************************************************************************

**_Meanwhile at Cedars-Sinai Medical Center..._**

Angel was pacing in the hallway. He hated this place more than anything: the antiseptic smell, the fluorescent lighting, the white halls. Being here only reminded him more of his missing son, remembering him on the previous week when he was in that same hospital for test on Connor. 

Wesley returned from the restroom just in time to see Angel violently punch a nearby wall, out of sheer frustration. The nurses at the front desk exchanged frightened looks. Wesley knew he had to calm Angel before they called security. He slowly approached the despondent vampire, resting a friendly and concerned hand on his shoulder. Angel's head snapped back with anger visible in his eyes and features, but relaxed when he saw his friend.

"I understand your anger Angel, but hitting the wall and frightening the nurses will not help you or the girls," said Wes. "Nor your son," he added quietly.

Angel could sense the pain in the ex-watcher's voice. He, too, was greatly affected by what had happened tonight, he felt responsible, too.

"Cordelia had to have another vision while we were gone If only we had come back sooner, then maybe we would have been there when she had that warning from the Powers That Be. Maybe she didn't have enough time to run when they warned her," Angel said in anguish, sitting down in one of the chairs in the waiting room.

Wesley followed him, sitting down beside him, leaning his head back against the wall.

"The doctor said she should wake up soon, that her injuries weren't too bad," stated Wes gratefully, running both hands through his hair out of frustration.

"And the doctors still haven't told us anything about Fred," trailed off Angel with noticeable worry and concern in his voice. 

"Are you family or relatives of Ms. Cordelia Chase?" inquired a man they recognized immediately as one of Cordelia's doctors.

"Yes, we are!" they replied in unison, rising to their feet and standing in front of the doctor.

"She has lost a lot of blood, but she was lucky. The projectile didn't do too much damage. She will have to take it easy for awhile, to give her leg a chance to heal. Other than that, she's sustained a few cuts and bruises. She was conscious a little while ago and was asking for you," he said, closing the medical file he was reviewing while talking to them.

Angel quickly walked past the doctor toward the hospital rooms.

"Room 102, on the right," called the doctor to Angel, who didn't loose anytime.

"And what about the other girl, Doctor? Winifred Burkle?" asked Wesley with obvious concerns in his voice.

"Another doctor is treating her. I will check on Ms. Burkle condition and let you know," said the doctor, smiling reassuringly to comfort the distressed Wesley. "Now, go pay a visit to Miss Chase. She's waiting for you."

"Thanks, doctor."

When Wesley turned the corner to enter the room, he was surprised that he didn't hear Cordelia's or Angel's voice. He stood in the doorway and saw Angel standing by the seer's bed. She was asleep.

"I don't have the heart to wake her, Wes," whispered Angel, not turning his attention away from Cordy, even when he spoke to Wesley.

Wesley entered the room, stepping to the other side of the bed, looking down at Cordelia. He smiled softly. She was safe. But they still had so much to do.

"I know Angel, but we have to find out" started Wesley.

"I know!" interrupted Angel, visibly angry. When he raised his voice, Cordy shifted in her bed and slowly opened her eyes. 

First she smiled when she saw them both, but when the memories came flooding back into her mind, she started crying. 

Both men could feel her pain, since they all shared it. Tonight someone terribly evil had stolen something more precious than their own lives. 

Angel kneeled beside the bed and took one of Cordelia's hands in his, gently kissing it to calm her down. 

"Cordy, we have to know. Who took Connor, who attacked you and Fred? Did you see them?" asked Angel who tried to remain calm but was quickly loosing it. He needed to know, now.

Cordelia tried to speak, but no sound came out. She was still crying. Both of the men followed her gaze when she looked toward the door, Gunn was standing there, holding a bag. He was sharing the same look they all had: anger, pain and guilt.

"I don't know who did it, but they left this behind," he said taking out the crossbow the vampire hunters had left behind at the hotel.

Angel quickly recognized it.

"It was Holtz," Cordelia finally managed to say.

They all turned to look at Angel who was now peering out the window, looking out into the city. They could see the anger radiating from his tense body, as his fists clenched and unclenched.

"I am so sorry, Angel. I failed you and Connor and Fred," she choked out between sobs. She was trying hard to remain strong.

"C'mon girl, it wasn't your fault," said Gunn.

The tension was palpable in the room. They were all so frustrated but they knew they couldn't unleash on each other. They had to remain strong for each other.

"It happened so fast. You were gone for less than five minutes when the door opened. Holtz and this girl attacked us. Before Fred could get away with Connor, she was knock down by the girl. Holtz was mad and angry. He wanted to find you badly, Angel," Cordelia explained, tears still streaming down her cheeks.

Then it hit her, through all the confusion she never really thought about it until right now. She had a vision about the school and the scaly demons, but she was never warned about the attack.

"We never had a chance, Angel. The Powers never warned me of Holtz's actions," added Cordelia with apparent guilt in her voice, like it was all her fault.

Emotions ranging from sadness, guilt, and anger flashed across their faces as they digested the news. _The Powers hadn't warned her. Why didn't they?_

A loud *thud* broke their thoughts as Angel rammed his fist into the thick window. Luckily, it didn't shatter under the vampire's assault.

"Holtz!" Angel spit the name like poison through his clenched teeth with all the hatred he could muster.

************************************************************************************************************

**_At the same time..._**

"Holtz!" screamed Justine as she jumped to shield him from an incoming magical blast.

Daniel Holtz turned around to see the red head at his feet with smoke coming from her back. The veteran and seasoned warrior didn't loose any time ducking to the side as another blast came from Sahjhan and made the laptop explode in a ball of fire.

It all happened so quickly, Justine was taking care of the baby when Sahjhan came in and asked for him. Holtz knew something was afoot and interposed himself. The argument didn't continue for long. The intents of the demon were clear: he wanted to take the boy somewhere and both vampire hunters would have nothing of it. Then, all hell broke loose.

Sahjhan was smiling, he hadn't used that much magic since he made Holtz impervious to the passage of time. He was holding Connor up in the air by magic, and was now fighting Holtz. Justine was down and he didn't care at all, she wasn't anything to him. Holtz, on the other hand, still had a role to play in the prophecy. But with him fighting relentlessly, Sahjhan wasn't able to summon the necessary energy to create a portal to another dimension and bring the kid with him. 

Meanwhile, little Connor was screaming and crying. His cries of fright were heart wrenching. The powerful sobs were making his body shakes, and his little arms and legs jerk in all direction.

"Leave the child alone!" commanded Holtz as he reached for is katana that leaned against the wall. 

Holding the blade straight between him and Sahjan, he eyed the demon, waiting for it's next move. He briefly looked down and saw Justine starting to move, but turned his attention back to the demon. He quickly figured the demon had become physical in this dimension in order to use any kind of magic.

"Come on now, don't forget who gave you this chance. The boy will bring us the tool we need to complete the prophecy. Don't you understand!" screamed the demon, exasperated by the precious time this ingrate human was costing him.

By now the room was chaotic, the demon was enraged. Holtz was standing still, weapon ready to strike at any movement the demon would do. Connor was screaming and wailing at the top of his lungs.

Suddenly a bright flash of light appeared in the room, blinding them both. Sahjhan recovered more quickly than Holtz and looked up, his eyes big with surprise as he recognized the intruders. Sahjhan could see them, but apparently, Holtz was totally obvious to them.

"You! But this wasn't the deal, I was going..." started Sahjhan stopping when he realized he had been betrayed and was now in his physical form.

The demon threw his arms toward Holtz, sending a powerful wave of force that sent the human flying in the air and crashing into the wall with a loud *thud*.

The shock knocked the wind out of Holtz, but he used all his remaining strength and managed to get back on his feet. Slowly he faced Sahjhan, raising his sword. Blood was running down his face from a nasty cut on his forehead, but his face didn't show any emotions, except a cold mask of resolution.

They were both distracted when another flash of light illuminated the room for an instant. When the bright light subsided, Connor was gone.

"This is all your fault! If you had done your job in the first place..." accused the demon shaking his fist violently at Holtz, becoming ethereal again and thus impervious to Holtz metallic blade.

Holtz saw, from the corner of his eye, Justine rose from her position behind Sahjhan. She took out the dagger she had stolen from the Hyperion Hotel and with her remaining strength threw it at the demon's back. 

Holtz was surprised that Justine's blade hurt Sahjhan. _'A magic blade?'_

He looked back at the demon just in time to see the look of shock on its face. A scream of pain escaped the its mouth. 

Sahjhan spun around to look at Justine who smiled viciously and weakly at him before falling unconscious.

"Fucking bitch ! You'll .... ugh..." hissed the demon through clenched teeth.

Sahjhan felt a powerful surge of pain shoot through his entire body. He had never felt this before. Looking down at his torso, he saw the tip of the blade protruding from it. Then it became clear to him: he was dying. How was this possible? He was immortal. He was bringing forward an apocalypse. 

As his vision started to fade and everything became cold, he heard Holtz say, "I told you I wouldn't show any mercy, demon."

_To be continued..._


End file.
